Yours To Hold
by InnerSoulScreams
Summary: Zexion wishes Demyx would notice him, but has he already?...


**Disclaimer! **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! Square Enix owns! If I owned Zexy would be with Demy, Axel with Roxas, and Saix with Superior. The song is owned by Skillet and is called Yours To Hold.

A slim blonde figure stirs quietly as the warm summer sunlight hits his face. Well, MY slim blonde figure. But he doesn't know I own him yet. He will soon. The boy, my boy, sits up sleepily, running his fingers through his messed up Mohawk and casts his sea blue eyes about his neat room. I don't worry though, he can't see me. My fingers twitch in longing to be where his fingers are. To feel the sensation of running through the musicians hair…down his smooth cheek, and along his neck, down to his toned chest. But no, not yet; soon, but not yet.

I follow him downstairs as he goes about his normal routine and I go about mine, watching his. He grabs the same bowl, the light blue one from the second cabinet from the left. He grabs the same box, the Lucky Charms from the third cabinet from the left. A spoon, then some milk. Sooner than I realize he's already sitting down, humming to himself, eating his simple child-like breakfast.

Sneakily he looks up through his eyelashes, almost as if he's looking at me. He can't be though. He can't! I'm invisible, a shadow. Unseen by all. Even if I don't want to be…but no. He goes back to his cereal like nothing happened. 9:17 and the Fiery Beast walks into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning Dem! How's it goin?" He doesn't even bother looking at my blonde when he talks to him. Good. He can't have him anyway. He has his own blonde to talk to, flirt with, sleep with….

My blonde swallows, "Goooood. Wrote a new song last night! I'm so excited to show Zexy!" My heart quickens, he said my name! Well….a nickname…but that counts, doesn't it? The annoying pyromaniac turns to look at my musician finally, holding a bowl of oatmeal he had just finished making. He makes no move towards the table, choosing instead to wait by the counter, presumably for the coffeemaker to signal it was done. "Oh really? What's it about? Can I hear it?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. I'll tell you the first few lines though." He winked at the redhead and glanced over at me quickly. Wait….not at me. He can't see me. It must have been the clock. I'm standing in front of the clock. It must have been that.

Demyx chuckled as the redhead sighed dramatically but gave in, "Fine Dem, what's the first part then. But you have to sing it!" He pointed his spoon at the musician, supposedly threateningly but with a spoon, that's hard. Blue eyes blink closed in calm concentration as his smooth beautiful voice filled the kitchen, "I see you standing here but you're so far away, starving for your attention you don't even know my name. You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you."

I couldn't be bothered to notice the pyro's reaction. All I could see and hear was my blonde, my musician, MY Demyx, sing. The words caught me off guard. I looked down just in case, but no. He still wouldn't have been able to see me. No one should. Then WHY was it he felt Demyx's eyes on him. Felt his words cut into him like they were meant for him. Maybe they were….he did say he wanted to show me…

I snapped back to the conversation as I saw him blue-eyed wonder stand up. "I'm ganna go upstairs and practice Ax, I'll see you at training later right?" Axel still looked a bit dazed from the blonde's singing but nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there." He seemed to gain back some of his usual….character… "I promise I won't kick your ass too much either." He winked at MY Demyx. I quickly smothered the anger that boiled inside of me. That was just Axel. He acted like that to everyone. I needed to stay calm.

Silently I followed the humming blonde up to his room, sliding by him to get in the door before he closed it. I slunk to the corner of the room and sat on the floor, watching as slim arms pulled a Sitar from thin arm. It always amazed me, how he played the instrument not as if it was an instrument, was as if it was as normal of a task as breathing. He would simply run his hands along the cords and music flowed. You could almost physically see the sounds as they played and danced around the room, sometimes slowly, sometimes like they would never stop. Then there were the colours; the blues, purples, oranges, yellows, greens, and reds. They danced and flowed and skipped and twirled and swirled with the sounds of the musician's voice beautifully.

Demyx stopped, apparently done with his free styling. He settled down and started to play once more, this time with more concentration and determination than before.

"I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<p>

You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you"<p>

Demyx leaned his head back and sung with such emotion that it hurt. Unconsciously I stood up.

"Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<p>

You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you"<p>

God I hope he's singing this for me. I silently took a step towards my blonde.

"Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold"

The blonde looked up at me, my breath caught in my throat as I took another step towards him.

"Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold

Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me."<p>

Demyx slowly stopped playing, sitting there silently, a single tear running down his cheek. My feet took me another step towards my musician. Who had just broken my heart and had made it soar in the matter of two minutes. No…he couldn't have…we don't have hearts...unless….unless he was right. And we do have hearts. I watched the blonde as he looked like he was silently preparing himself for something. But what. What was troubling him enough to cause his forehead to wrinkle like tha-?

"I know you're there Zexion." Demyx looked up into my frozen eyes…eye, one being covered by my grey blue hair. How could he know? "I always know you're there. You've been doing this for 8 months and 16 days." He stood up and took a step towards me. I couldn't move. Come on feet! You wouldn't STOP moving just a minute ago! MOVE! But I couldn't…those sea blue eyes wouldn't let me…

"Zexy I can feel you there. I can feel you watching me. Please…let me see you…" He reached out for me with such longing I almost let down my barriers…but I can't! What if he rejects me…what if he decides that I wasn't what he thought I was going to be and leaves…..I can't. I can't do this! Finally, FINALLY my feet listened and I stumbled back a step, accidentally making a thump as I caught my balance.

"Zexion please! Didn't you listen? I'm yours. I've always been yours. I'm ready when you're ready for me." The sea blue gaze broke as he dropped his arm and hung his head in defeat, more tears falling.

…..Maybe….maybe I could do this…I could take this risk…..For my Demyx….I can….

Slowly I let my shield drop….showed myself…very carefully I took a step towards the quivering figure in front of me.

"Please…." That one word, uttered in desperation from the lips I so longed to touch, pushed me over the edge. Before either of us knew what was going on I had grabbed Demyx's shirt and pulled him to me, finally able to press my lips against the ones I had longed to touch for 8 months and 16 days. I felt his arms flail slightly in surprise before wrapping themselves tightly around my fairly frail frame.

After what seemed like forever he broke the kiss and pulled me to him tightly, nuzzling his face into my hair. I cling to his strong swimmers body and buried my face into his chest. Smiling at the prospect of being able to do this again, hopefully. But not in front of the others. He was mine, and mine alone. Very cautiously, I spoke quietly into the musician's chest, "Demyx….I love you…"

I could feel him smile and he pulled himself away to kiss me again, causing fireworks and colours to dance in my head. "I love you too Zexy. Now hold me dammit! I've waited for you for 8 god damn months!" My lips quirked into a small smile. "8 months and 16 days" I corrected him. He glared lightly and hugged me tightly.

I could get used to this. Being yours to hold. And you being mine to hold.


End file.
